


Stuffed

by sinfulslasher (Gaby)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Community: salt_burn_porn, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/pseuds/sinfulslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves food. Sam loves Dean's belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written for the current round of salt_burn_porn, based on firesign10's prompt _There's always room for Jello!_  
>  Beta by: elrhiarhodan  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, never will be, gosh darn it!

"Dude. Pie!"

Dean grinned broadly, his eyes locked on the plate in front of him.

Sam just sighed. His brother had ordered a slice of apple pie _and_ a slice of cherry pie. "That's ridiculous, even for you."

"Why? They have the best pie here." Dean dug in with gusto.

Sam had to admit that this was true. Still... "You already had a double cheeseburger with extra bacon and an extra large side of chili fries," Sam argued. "How can you even eat one more bite?"

Dean smirked at his brother. With his cheeks stuffed full of pie, he looked like a chipmunk. "S'good," he mumbled around a big bite of cherry pie.

"You're a pig."

Dean perked up. "Pig in a poke!" he exclaimed after swallowing. "Tomorrow's breakfast special. We should come back in the morning."

Sam rolled his eyes and got up to pay for the food. They were regulars in the small diner, which was only a few miles away from the bunker, and he had to admit that the food was out of this world, but his brother's tendency to pig out on their specials was ridiculous.

"Hey, sugar. Did you enjoy your meal?" Norma was the diner's owner, a small, plump woman in her seventies, who had adopted the Winchester boys as her grandkids since the first time they had set foot into the diner.

"Yeah. Everything was perfect, as always." Sam smiled at her and handed over a wad of bills. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, sugar." Norma looked up and smiled when Dean sidled up to Sam. "Hey, hon. You liked the pie?"

"Hmm-hmm." Dean licked his lips and eyed the display stand next to the register. "Oh, peach cobbler."

"No." Sam grabbed his brother and physically shoved him toward the exit. "No more pie for you." They left the diner to Norma's loud laughter.

Once outside, Dean patted his stomach. "Dude, I'm stuffed." 

"Ya think?" Sam snarked back. A second later, he fumbled to catch the car key Dean threw at him. "You want me to drive?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hmm." Dean climbed in on the passenger side and immediately unbuttoned his jeans. "Ah, that's better." He slid down a little to give his bulging stomach more room. "So worth it."

"I repeat: you're a pig." Sam started the car, and both Winchesters smiled when Baby rumbled to life. 

As they were driving down the road towards the bunker, Dean rummaged around his jacket pockets until he found a chocolate bar. "I knew I still had you," he cooed at the confection and tore the wrapping off with his teeth.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam stared in disbelief when Dean bit off a chunk.

"What?" Dean licked his lips again. "Chocolate's one of the main food groups. You always tell me to eat more balanced meals, right?"

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again with a snap. He didn't even know where to begin pointing out what was wrong with that statement.

But then Dean gave him a smoldering look from under long eyelashes and fellated the chocolate bar, and all nutritional facts flew right out of Sam's brain.

"Dean," he groaned, willing his cock to stay down.

"Yeees?" Dean replied innocently, drawing out the vowel. He licked some caramel filling out of the chocolate bar, making absolutely inappropriate noises in the process.

"God..."

"...ain't here. I am, though." Dean's hand wandered up Sam's thigh until it cupped the growing erection. "Hmm. Nice. Soft and hard at the same time. Delicious. Addictive." He bit into his chocolate bar again. "Kinda like this treat right here."

Baby swerved dangerously when Sam took the last curve to the bunker way too fast. He stopped the car with screeching tires and jumped out. "Bed. Now."

Dean got out of the car more slowly, with a provocative sway to his hips. "Someone's impatient."

"You tease me, I fuck you. That's the rule."

Dean laughed. "There's no such rule."

"There is now." Sam sounded desperate. He was frantically pulling off his clothes on his way down the iron stairs, almost tumbling down head-first when he missed a step. 

So he was slightly frantic, so what? He hadn't gotten any for over a week, and his damn brother kept teasing him. They had a simple rule: no sex during a case--unless it was a life-reassuring fuck after one (or both) of them had almost died. Since they had been on a simple salt-and-burn case, there hadn't been any sex in days. The only thing missing now was their traditional "welcome home romp". 

But Dean didn't make things any easier with his provocatively slow descend down the stairs. Or the way he was licking some chocolate off his thumb.

"Stop sucking your damn finger and get down here," Sam ordered, palming his dick.

Dean smirked around his digit. "Your room or mine?"

Sam eyed the big table in the war room speculatively. He was standing right next to it, so all he had to do was grab Dean and throw him...

"No. Nuh-huh, Sammy. You bed me like a precious princess or you ain't gonna get any."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Well then, _princess_. Your room. It's closer." He stepped out of his jeans and underwear, grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him down the corridor. 

A small part of his brain informed him that he was completely naked while Dean was still fully dressed, and his cock throbbed in response. They would have to explore the possibilities of this particular kink someday, Sam decided. But not now. Right now, he just wanted to get laid.

"Bed." Sam shoved Dean none-too-gently into the room and began to rummage around the drawer of Dean's nightstand for lube. 

Dean watched his brother's desperate behavior and chuckled. He began to undress, slowly, teasingly, humming softly and losing himself in the melody.

A second later, he got tackled and thrown on the bed. "Naked," Sam demanded, pawing at Dean's clothes impatiently.

Dean laughed and helped Sam undress him. "You're gonna have to do all the work tonight though, Sammy. I'm too stuffed to move." He reclined on his back and patted his stomach.

Sam sat back on his heels and stared hungrily at his brother's midriff. "You look pregnant," he finally said, poking the slightly distended belly with one finger.

"I'm not _that_ fat." Dean frowned.

"What? No. No, of course not. You don't look fat at all. Just a little..." Sam searched for the right word and finally smiled. "Chubby." He leaned forward to press a loving kiss to the swell of Dean's stomach. The tip of his tongue slipped out and poked his brother's belly button.

Dean's eyes widened and he groaned. "Fuck, Sam. Do that again."

"Yeah?" Sam grinned and continued to tongue-fuck the belly button, alternating with licking and nibbling the surrounding area. He gave a gentle love bite to the fullest part of Dean's belly and then kissed his way down to the erection.

"Want you," Dean mumbled.

"You have me." Sam let his fingertips wander along Dean's thighs and then up to tease and torment the belly. Just as he poked his little finger into the belly button, Sam took Dean's cock into his mouth and immediately deep-throated his brother.

Dean arched off his bed. "Holy fuck!" He groaned loudly, his hands scrabbling helplessly around the mattress. "Shit, Sam. Gonna come. Gonna come if you don't--"

In response, Sam just swallowed hard around the cockhead lodged in his throat. It pushed Dean over the edge and he came with a hoarse shout.

When he finally managed to catch his breath, Dean gave Sam a reproachful look and muttered, "That was embarrassingly quick."

Sam just smirked, looking pleased with himself. "Worth it though." He let his fingers trail along the swell of Dean's belly and then pressed another kiss to the belly button, poking the tip of his tongue inside.

Dean groaned again and closed his eyes. He wrapped one hand into Sam's mane and held his brother's head exactly where he wanted it, gently forcing Sam to continue his belly worship.

After a few minutes of Sam dutifully making love to his brother's stomach, Dean opened one eye and looked at the rock-hard erection Sam was still sporting. "Need a hand? Or do you wanna fuck?"

Sam sat back. "Dude, you already came. You're way too sensitive for me to fuck you now."

In response, Dean spread his legs invitingly and cocked an eyebrow, as if daring Sam.

"You asked for it." Sam grinned excitedly. He spread lube on his cock and made quick work of prepping his brother. A second later, he pushed into Dean, right up to the hilt. This wasn't about slow love making; Sam needed to take the edge off or he was going to burst.

Dean cursed under his breath and pushed back. "Come on, big guy. Fuck me. Make me really feel it."

"A challenge?" Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You got it." And he proceeded to slam into Dean's body over and over, pushing him across the mattress with the sheer force of his pistoning hips until Dean had to brace himself against the headboard.

Just like Dean, Sam came embarrassingly quick. He groaned and then collapsed on top of his brother, sweaty and exhausted and perfectly content. "Now you're really stuffed," he muttered, sounding pleased with himself. He gave Dean's belly one last stroke, and promptly fell asleep.

*****

When Sam woke up some undeterminable time later, it was to an empty bed. He frowned and sat up, but didn't see his brother anywhere. "Dean?"

There was no response, so Sam got up and went in search of his brother. He found Dean in the kitchen, gloriously naked, reclining in a chair at the table. He was eating a cup of Jell-O.

"Food? You're eating again? Already?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

Dean shrugged. "There's always room for Jell-O," he replied, patting his still bulging stomach, and then licked his spoon clean. Slowly. Provocatively. While giving Sam a very heated, smoldering look.

Sam's cock reacted immediately, twitching with interest. Sam growled darkly and advanced on his brother like a predator.

Dean's eyes lit up. "Round two?" he asked hopefully.

In response, Sam threw his brother on top of the kitchen table and growled, "You're on."

THE END.


End file.
